Dubious Instincts
by Triavalon
Summary: Slash-Alben: Even Albedo can't quite figure out what is happening to him as an old instinct of his Galvan heritage flares up and makes him sneak into Ben's room for a bit of fun. Twincest, Dub-con.


Title: Dubious Instincts

Chapter: 1/1

Show: Ben 10

Rating: M

Warnings: Sexytiems, Twincest, dub-con

Date Updated: 11/19/2012

Disclaimer: I do not own whatever show this story is based on. No profit is earned from the making of this story. (Yay Templates!)

Comments: Alben- Even Albedo can't quite figure out what is happening to him as an old instinct of his Galvan heritage flares up and makes him sneak into Ben's room for a bit of fun.

* * *

Even Albedo, having a brilliant and laser sharp Galvan mind, wasn't entirely sure how he got to where he currently was. He knew the physical location and many of the paths to it quite well, but didn't know what could possibly lead him into such a decline that he would even think of doing _this_.

What was _this _you ask? Well, _this_ itself was complicated, and almost humorous to the eyes of gods, even if the act was simple. Currently Albedo found himself in Ben Tennyson's bedroom, not a huge shock with how much he watched the other boy's actions. Albedo often ventured into the room either to gather samples of Ben's DNA from a hairbrush, steal readings from the Omnitrix while the other slept, or even just pull vengeful pranks such as filling Ben with parasite-borne nightmares, or atleast attempting to. The room was plain and simple with its standard grey-ish walls, flooring, and decorations. It was messy, as expected of any juvenile male of Ben's species, let alone one who barely had time to get his education (Not that many of his species were interested in that). Albedo was sure to avoid any food matter lying on the floor this time, unlike one of the other times he had ventured into the room. The other notable features of the room never interested him when he entered the abode; not the 'Sumo Slammers' posters on the walls or the little bit of Plumber technology that was scattered in with piles of dirty clothes. Well… that would be a misstatement. Albedo did pay attention to the various gadgetry, if only to make sure than none of them were security devices. All said, the bedroom itself held little interest to the alien teen, certainly not worth a trip by itself.

He wasn't just in the bedroom though. No; Albedo was sitting on top of the bed in the bedroom. That wouldn't normally too bad though. Ben's bed was plush and soft, with either thin sheets of fabric or thick layers of plastic filled cushioning for even temperature regulation. If it wasn't for Albedo's knowledge of the brunette's mating practice on the bed during the night, the ruby eyed one might call it comfortable and sit on it while plotting. Thoughts were powerful things to Galvans though. The thought of Ben's body, sticky with sweat, clinging to the sheets as he released his mating fluids messily was too powerful of a thought for Albedo to bear.

But that once again raised the question; if Albedo hated the bed, why would he be sitting on it? What did the bed even have to do with _this_? Well, to put it in the simplest terms, the thought that Albedo hated had actually drawn him to the bed… and he wasn't the only one in it. Albedo wasn't just on the bed in Ben Tennyson's bedroom; he was on top of Ben, who was in the bed, in the bedroom. Yes, as fate had decided in her twisted mind and endless cruelty towards Albedo, the Galan stuck as an albino human teenager was sitting in the lap of a very 'excited' Ben Tennyson, their near identical bodies merging in a far too intimate way.

"I expected you to sneak in here again sooner or later… but I thought you would wake me up with some alien nightmare bug again instead of riding me while I was dreaming," Ben smirked. He had no clue why Albedo had come to visit him that night, but he was going to make full use of whatever was affecting Albedo and making him so willing. There was the brief thought that Julie might be disappointed in him, but she wouldn't know and he was too horny to care. He woke up with a sexy looking stud (other than the white hair, crimson eyes, and hateful glare of course) riding him, and he wasn't about to stop now that he had already lost his virginity. He was going to finish off right for his first time, and maybe the other boy would too, although it wouldn't be a top priority.

"Stupid human…" Albedo murmured as he gasped. The male inside of him had bucked when he didn't expect it, and he reacted with a quick and shallow breath into lungs that were at the same time not being used and pushed to capacity. He let his breath settle back into a somewhat steady rhythm before finishing his statement, trying very hard not to smack his smirking companion across the overly-cocky face, "If I had used the Cassiopeian Dream Eater, you wouldn't have awokeeeennn!"

"Sshhh," Ben teased Albedo as he bucked against the boy again. He may have been the one against the bed, but he wasn't about to give up any control. Albedo was riding him, in a cowgirl position if Ben remembered right, which put Ben in the perfect position to wow his newfound bitch. All he had to do was thrust up when Albedo was coming down and Albedo would scream like a whore. Albedo might have had a point, but Ben didn't really care. Heck, he didn't even care if he was dreaming! He woke up with a massive hard-on and a confused looking Albedo rubbing up against his body. Why Albedo, a freaking Galvan, was confused, Ben didn't know or care. All that mattered was that Albedo was his bitch for the night. Ben couldn't deny that he was curious about why Albedo would want to bang him though. He leaned up and grabbed a handful of Albedo's pale and sweat laced hair, drawing the genius's attention back to him, "You don't really seem like the type to creep into peoples' rooms at night just to let those people do whatever they want to you."

"Of course I'm not," Albedo snarled lightly, the tone getting overtaken by all the little gasps and moans he was making in pleasure. The truth was, he himself didn't know why he was reacting as he was. He knew it had something to do with… damnit. Albedo couldn't actually remember why he had even come to the accursed home of his rival. The lust was beginning to cloud his normally keen Galvan mind. It must have been how susceptible his human body was to the primal need to breed. Yes, that was it. It had nothing to do with the fact that he had no clue how his mind would or wouldn't cloud up as a Galvan having sex. It must have been his damnated human body! After the brief internal cursing of his human body, Albedo realized that he had forgotten the question that Ben had poised to him, "Crap, I forgot what he asked…"

"Ah, ignoring me then?" Ben asked in a teasing tone. He grabbed Albedo's hands quickly and flipped the other teen around quickly on the bed. Albedo's bare chest was now flush with the wall and Albedo could only push against it for any grip onto reality. Ben began thrusting hard into Albedo's offered ass, leaning over him with almost feral look. Ben smiled as he looked to a lightly glowing deice on the wall, proof of Albedo's foresight about his current situation, "At least you were paying attention to me earlier. You even set up that little noise canceler so my parents couldn't hear. Now you can be as loud as you want. Go on, scream for me!"

"Ah… Fuck you Tennyson," Albedo growled past his whimpers. He may have been sexually submissive to Ben that night, but hell if he wasn't going to give Ben a little bit of fight.

"You already are," Ben chuckled as he drove deeper into Albedo. The reaction was instantaneous.

"Wh- What… What was that?!" Albedo yelped, moaned, groaned, whined, and asked all at the same time. Something had suddenly changed when Ben changed the angle of his thrusts, and it felt so good. It made Albedo shake and want and… oh, so many things his heat-hzed mind couldn't put words to at the moment. Albedo didn't know what is was though, and that was something he couldn't stand. Unfortunately, in his current condition, he couldn't stand on anything, so he didn't fight against his own crazed questioning.

"I think it's called a prostrate. The fangirls always write stories about me, and that is normally in them. I have to say, you reacted better than I imagined. I thought it was all fangirl craziness and rumor," Ben replied honestly. It wasn't as if Albedo would absorb the words though. Not only was Albedo extremely close to his end, but so was Ben. It was actually pretty hard for the teen to put together a sentence, let around a whole set of taunts. It was time to end his night with Albedo, and Ben could only think of one way to do it. He began simply pounding into the point that had made Albedo shake and cry only a few seconds before. Leaning over Albedo possessively, he whispered into the other teen's ear huskily and lowly with heat, "Maybe I'll show my favorite stories later. Maybe we'll even act them out. Dirty costumes, sex toys, chains, even the Omnitrix itself, there are so many things we could 'play' around with…"

"Pleaaase! Mount me! Harder, faster! Mount me, pleaassseee!" Albedo cried out, finally abandoning anything left of his planet-sized Galvan ego, err, species' pride. He couldn't help but imagining all those things, his mind playing through brief thought of how each one of Ben's aliens might take him. It was too much for the teen. He screamed so hard he feared for his voice. He jerked around in Ben's bracing arms as he felt himself spilling the seed of his wicked human body.

"Fuck!" Ben cursed loudly as he too met his end. He could feel Albedo clamping down tightly around his manhood. He pushed into the impossibly tight space with all his might, emptying his fire into the deepest part of Albedo's abused ass. He tried to hold onto the other limp, but not yet unconscious boy, but failed as they both collapsed onto Ben's bed in an exhausted pile of sweating and heavily breathing teen. They both laid there recovering without a single word or movement. Despite the silence and his tired body, Ben wasn't about to risk falling asleep before Albedo, no matter how comforting the plush fabric and emptiness of sleep felt. Albedo seemed to have the same idea, as he was the first to talk.

"By the ancients…" Albedo cursed as he laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling, not wanting to make eye contact with the undoubtedly smirking teen on his left. All he could do is try to cover up his eyes with the back of his hand in an attempt to clear his fogged mind and think about the event clearly, "Dammit, that is supposed to be a Galvan instinct. It shouldn't affect me in this form. Fuck, it should even affect me at all with that retard Tennyson as the dominant!"

"You realize you just said that out loud right?" Ben snickered, half teasing and half threatening. He felt too good to put up any real fight against Albedo. He put his hands behind his head in a confident and secure way as he smiled at Albedo, "You owe me a bit of an explanation. It isn't every day I get surprise sex from someone who has tried to kill me, more than once."

"I'd be surprised if you get any sex at all with that attitude," Albedo retorted. He knew full well that Ben could have pretty much his pick of females. For some unknown reason human females seemed to crave cocky, arrogant, and stupid males. Wait, the reason wasn't unknown, it was because humans were dumber than the microbes in their beds! Albedo sighed to still his mind. There was a chance, an extremely small chance, but a chance nonetheless that Ben might report his actions to either the local police or the plumbers, and he doubted either organization would be too lenient on a boy breaking into the house of Earth's greatest celebrity, who was also underage mind you, and sleeping with him. Albedo had no choice but to respond to Ben's inquiries and admit the truth, "Galvans are born almost entirely male. Being amphibious creatures, some portion of our males are able to become female and lay eggs. To determine the ones that must become bearers and which become fertilizers a certain instinct develops. When a male of a mature but juvenile age, what humans call a teen, find another male that they consider dominate enough, not simply strong but dominate, to guard them and their potential eggs, they approach the other sexually by instinct."

"Huh? Wouldn't the other one call rape though?"

"Keep in mind the female birthrate. Being approached by a male like that would make them… a 'player' as you call it. Mating would be a badge of honor. Needless to say, it is also a mark of mixed shame, become subordinate, and honor, bearing eggs, to the one affected by the instinct," Albedo groaned, not wanting to explain anything of the sort to Ben, "In this form, I cannot become female or impregnated by your influence, so it is solely a shame."

"Oh," Ben stated simply. He was proud that Albedo's instincts thought he was strong enough to make up for his lackluster smarts. Compared to either other humans or Galvans, it didn't matter, he wasn't too smart and he knew it. He didn't like having someone so upset after having sex with them though. He felt good, and they were supposed to feel good too, right? "You aren't Galvan right now though… You could just be horny and found a way to sleep with a huge celebrity. Not just sleep with them either, but take their virginity. That is a huge honor thing to humans you know."

"I'm well aware. That doesn't change the fact that I approached you like a needy whore and let you take me like an alpha Vulpimancer would," Albedo growled. He honestly had no idea why he was even still discussing the matter with the idiot, he couldn't possibly grasp the whole situation. Albedo needed to leave the bed of the Omnitrix wielder, and hopefully never return. The words spoken to him near the end had been filled with a primal lust and certainly seemed promis- No, he was leaving the bed and someday soon the planet! He pushed himself up, reaching towards the device he had planted on the wall, "Ah!"

"Albedo!" Ben called out as he grabbed the other teen and stopped him from falling completely off the bed in pain, "You probably shouldn't try to move yet. I'm sure you are pretty sore and tired. You'll only hurt yourself."

"Are you suggesting that I remain in this bed with you?" Albedo sneered. He wanted out of the bed and away from his endless nightmare causer!

"Just for the night. It is the weekend tomorrow, so we shouldn't be walked in on by anybody. We can go back to hating each other tomorrow and forget all about this, promise. Just rest up tonight," Ben urged the other. If he didn't want Albedo sad, he certainly didn't want the other hurt. Albedo had just given him awesome sex, at the cost of his own honor, and Ben wasn't left him get any further in the pit of shame by hurting himself and having to go to a hospital or something. Albedo glared at him for a moment, apparently weighing his options before sliding under the covers with several grumbles that Ben guessed were probably some kind of Galvan expletives, they had both been saying a lot of them tonight after all. Ben settled next to Albedo on the entirely too small twin sized bed, pretty much cuddling with the albino, before letting sleep haul him down into darkness with impatience. He was sure Albedo would be gone by tomorrow, but he had the night.


End file.
